RE: El verdadero amor de Sakura
by BAlleRInaROse
Summary: ya han pasado algunos años desde que  sakura sello la carta vacio; cual será la sorpresa que se lleva sakura al reencontrarse con el dueño de su corazón...


DISCLAIMER: ccs y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen…L

SUMMARY: ya han pasado algunos años desde que sakura sello la carta vacio; cual será la sorpresa que se lleva sakura al reencontrarse con el dueño de su corazón..

PAIRING: SAKURA X ERIOL

**EL VERDADERO AMOR DE SAKURA**

Sonaba un despertador marcando las 7:30 AM mientras que una chica de cabellos castaños seguía aun durmiendo entre las sabanas de su cama hasta que cierto guardián interrumpió su sueño.

-Sakura despierta!-le grita Kero

-ahhhhhhh dame cinco minutos más kero-se quejaba una adormilada sakura .

-vas a llegar tarde sakura-le advirtió Kero.

-¡Kero porque me despertaste más temprano!-mientras que Sakura se ponía su uniforme de la secundaria en cuestión de segundos.

Sakura se han convertido en una hermosa joven a sus 16 años,se había dejado crecer el pelo hasta los hombros y su cuerpo había cambiado, pero algo que nunca cambiaria en su dueña eras sus ojos esmeraldas que reflejaban la personalidad de esta y pensar que pareciera que ayer aun estábamos recolectando las cartas Clow-pensaba la bestia protectora de las cartas Sakura

-buenos días- dice Sakura bajando las escaleras y sentándose para desayunar,como era de costumbre.

-buenos días mounstro!-dice el hermano de Sakura,Touya.

-HERMANO QUE NO SOY MOUNSTRO me llamo Sa-ku-ra y le dan un fuerte pisotón a Touya,el cual no había cambiado mucho al pasar de los años.

-buenos días hijos-dice un señor con una sonrisa amable.

-buenos días papa!-responde una Sakura muy alegre.

-Bueno ya me voyyyy llegaras tarde **mounstro**-haciendo énfasis en la palabra mounstro para molestar nuevamente a su hermana.

-¡ay! noooo llegare tarde-mientras se atragantaba su desayuno y salia corriendo por la puerta de su casa sin siquiera hacerle caso a los intentos de Touya para molestarla de nuevo.

En el camino a la escuela Sakura iba pensando en todo lo que le había sucedido cuando era más pequeña, las cartas Clow, Shaoran , el juicio final , Eriol ,la carta sellada… pensando en esto vino a su mente aquella persona que ella amaba y no era shaoran Li…

Sakura había descubierto ya hace 5 años que su verdadero amor no era Shaoran Li como había pensado,la realidad era que estaba enamorada de la joven reencarnación del mago Clow, Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Sakura recordó que se le hacía tarde para la escuela ,así que decidió tomar el camino más rápido para llegar a su destino, el que llevaba por el parque pingüino, al llegar a este parque vio repentinamente tres figuras conocidas:

- Spinel-sun, Ruby moon ,Eriol…-susurro para sí misma-que estarán haciendo aquí -penso Sakura

- Ohayo Sakura! –decía Nakuru mientras la abrazaba casi hasta asfixiarla.

-Es bueno volverla a ver Card Mistress-decia Spinel-sun con su misma actitud de siempre

-Lo mismo digo Spinel-decia Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro, todavía algo perturbada por encontrarlos en el parque.

-Querida sakura que gusto volverte a ver, te has puesto más bonita desde la última vez que nos vimos.-dice la reencarnación de clow, besando la mano de la flor de cerezo.

-jejeje pues…Gracias Eriol tu también te vez bien-contesta una Sakura muy sonrojada observando a Eriol que ahora era mucho más alto que ella, aun siguia llevando anteojos y llevaba el cabello recogido en una pequeña cola.

-Pero Eriol porque haz vuelto a Tomoeda?-pregunta la ojiverde a Eriol

Eriol al escuhar la pregunta de Sakura la toma de la mano causando que esta se ponga de mil colores y se acercan hasta una banca para sentarse a hablar más tranquilamente sobre lo que le quería decir le hace señas a Sakura soltando la mano de esta para que se sentara junto a el Spinel yRruby-moon se habían quedado más atrás pesando que su amo y la dueña de las Cartas Sakura necesitarían algo de privacidad para conversar.

-Sakura yo volví a Japón con la razón de decirte algo muy importante para mí y es que yo hace tiempo me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti, sakura, yo te amo y si no me correspondes yo entenderé -sonriendo tranquilamente como era habitual en su persona.

-yo...yo…Eriol-estaba muy nerviosa Eriol se le había confesado y ahora que le digo? Se preguntaba Sakura así misma, sintiendo los niervos tomar control de su cuerpo.

-entiendo...-decía Eriol algo decepcionado sin ni siquiera dejar terminar a Sakura con su respuesta.

-pero Eriol…yo-Sakura le iba a decir lo que sentía cuando este la interrumpió

- no Sakura…no tienes que decir nada-en sus ojos zafiro se podía ver una soledad y tristeza inexplicables para la ojiverde .Sakura será mejor que me marche nos veremos pronto-mientras se paraba dejando a una sakura bastante confundida mientras este desaparecía utilizando su magia.

-Eriol…-suspira Sakura a la vez pensando en lo que Eriol acababa de decirle.

Sakura vio la hora en su reloj de muñeca y salió corriendo hacia a la escuela. En el salón de clases están todos hablando muy animados como era de costumbre en lo que escuchan pasos que se aproximan muy rápido en ese instante la puerta se abre de golpe y deja ver a una Sakura muy cansada por haber corrido para llegar a tiempo a clases. al llegar al aula Sakura se dirige a su puesto.

-Buenos días Tomoyo-decia Sakura algo agitada

-Buenos días Sakura, hoy llegas más tarde que de costumbre, te paso algo en el camino?-decía una Tomoyo muy preocupada, la amatista no había cambiado mucho con el pasar del tiempo solo que ahora llevaba su cabello un poco más corto que antes.

-bueno Tomoyo lo que pasa es que…-Sakura estaba a punto de explicarle lo que paso a su mejor amiga pero fue interrumpida por el profesor.

-buenos días a todos, por favor tomen asiento que la clase va empezar-decía el profesor de matemáticas.

-Tomoyo te cuento en el receso-dice Sakura ya pensando en cómo le iba a decir a Tomoyo lo que paso antes de llegar a la escuela.

-está bien-Dijo Tomoyo con su típica sonrisa.

Así transcurrieron las clases hasta que llego el momento del receso, Sakura se encontraba aun nerviosa con respecto a contarle a Tomoyo de su pequeño encuentro con la reencarnación de clow.

-¿Bueno ahora si Sakura dime qué fue lo que te paso esta mañana?-pregunta con curiosidad la amatista

- Bueno…Tomoyo lo que paso fue que me encontré con…-así Sakura procedió con la explicación.

-así que nunca estuviste enamorada deLi?-dice Tomoyo a lo que la castaña de ojos verdes niega con la cabeza.

-a Shaoran yo lo quiero mucho pero solo como un amigo muy especial para mi.-cofiesa Sakura organizando un poco sus pensamientos sobre Shaoran.

- ya veo entonces que vas hacer Sakura tienes que dejarle saber a Eriol sobre tus sentimientos no puedes dejar que tu persona especial se marche de nuevo.- Le aconseja Tomoyo a Sakura

-¡tienes razón!estoy decidida en cuanto vuelva a ver Eriol se lo diré..-dice Sakura esta vez debo ser capaz de decirle lo que siento.-piensa a la vez

Suena la campana de la escuela indicando que ya es hora de volver a clases hasta la hora de salida.

-Sakura será mejor que entremos sino llegaremos tarde a la clase de historia.-dice Tomoyo

-si-contesta Sakura

Cuando terminaron las clases Sakura iba sola de regreso a casa puesto que Tomoyo tenía ensayo del coro, así que decide sentarse a pensar sobre los hechos del día en una de las bancas del parque con un solo pensamiento en mente.

-Eriol...-suspira Sakura todavía pensando en cómo se lo iba a decir.

-me llamaste pequeña flor de cerezo- dijo Eriol con una ligera sonrisa.

-pero de DONDE salió es como si pudiera leerme la mente-pensaba una Sakura muy sorprendida.

-Eriol yo necesito hablar contigo de lo de esta mañana…yo-dice Sakura seriamente algo raro en ella lo que pudo notar la reencarnación del mago Clow, así que este se sienta a su lado para poder hablar con ella.

-Sakura no necesito que me des explicaciones entiendo que no soy correspondido-dijo Eriol algo triste. Sakura noto esto al instante.

-¡AHÍ ES donde estas equivocado eriol!-dice sakura al borde de las lagrimas

-que quieres decir Sakura-Eriol no entendía de lo que hablaba Sakura en que podría estar equivocado.

-lo que quiero decir Eriol es que tu….tu también me gustas mucho-dijo Sakura muy apenada.

Eriol no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban su pequeña flor de cerezo si lo amaba, esto lo puso muy feliz.

-Sakura...-dijo Eriol en tono bajo mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-Eriol…yo te amo-susurraba una ojiverde en el oído de su amado ,Eriol un no lo podía creer Sakura se sentía de la misma manera hacia a él.

- yo también te amo MI Sakura-mientras la despegaba de su abrazo para sellar su amor con un beso que marcaria el comienzo de una nueva aventura para ambos, la aventura de amarse mutuamente sin importar que.

**FIN!**

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS!:**

**(N/A): EN REALIDAD YA HABIA PUBLICADO ESTA HISTORIA PERO DECIDIR HACER UNOS CUANTOS CAMBIOS…ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**ATT. **

**BAlleRInaROse…. **


End file.
